Nightmares
by JustCallMeRaffles
Summary: Remus is having nightmares and Sirius is there to calm him down


**A/N Well, don't I have an interesting e****xcuse for my time away from FanFiction. It all started at the end of September 2010. My hand was shaking. Yes it was very funny, until I realised it wasn't about to stop. So yeah, 13 doctors and a month later, I still had a shaky hand that I couldn't use. It was my right hand too and, with being right-handed, I was completely useless. My hand shook from the 1****st**** of October until the 16****th**** of December, non-stop. For TWO WHOLE MONTHS! So yeah, I've been having major problems getting my life back on track. But here I am, writing again. **

**I had the idea for this while I was in the shower this morning. I seem to have a lot of ideas in the shower…**

Summary: Remus is having nightmares and Sirius is there to calm him down Pairings: Remus/Sirius possibly James/Lily later

**Warnings: **This is SLASH people. That means two boys in a relationship; probably no more than a few snogs but no likey, no ready. There is an 'X' on the top right corner of the screen or an arrow pointing backwards on the top left. Both will get you out of here if you don't want to read on.

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places. Anything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling. If they were mine, Remus and Sirius would ****spend all their time snogging and I'd have enough money to buy a new guitar…**

Sirius Black jerked awake. Opening the drapes around his four-poster in the boy's dormitory he looked over to the next bed. He could hear more than see that Remus Lupin was thrashing around behind his own drapes. In his sleepy state, he could just make out his friends James Potter and Peter Pettigrew making their way over from their end of the room.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Sirius got out of bed and moved over to Remus, opening the drapes. Remus was tangled in his sheets, shirtless torso glistening with cold sweat. James shook him, trying to break him out of his nightmare, but Remus only seemed to panic more.

He never told them what it was that he dreamed about. He never explained why the nightmares would leave him crying and shaking for hours. He never told his best friends what it was that haunted him night after night. But they knew that, whatever it was, it was bad.

'No! Please no! Stop! Please! No, stop it! God, please! Stop! NO!" Remus suddenly shot into a sitting position, sweating and shaking violently. Then, without warning, he took hold of the old t-shirt that Sirius wore to sleep and began crying into his front.

Sirius sat down on the bed and put his arms around him, letting Remus rest his head on his shoulder. 'Go back to bed' he mouthed at James at Peter. Uncertain looks passed over both of their faces before they turned and padded sleepily back to their beds.

"Shhh, it's okay." He whispered in Remus's ear, rubbing his back and trying to calm him. Remus continued to sob into his shoulder 'C'mon Rem, try and get some sleep.'

"No, please! Don't go!" Remus almost shouted between sobs.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere." He slipped under the covers and leaned back, letting them both hit the pillow with a dull 'flump'.

Sirius then took the time to take in the irony of the situation; he was in bed with the boy he had fancied for over a year. Not that said boy knew that Sirius fancied him because _that_ would be gay. And Sirius Black wasn't in the slightest bit homosexual. Remus was the only boy he had ever fancied. Sirius wasn't heterosexual, he wasn't homosexual, and he wasn't even bisexual; he was Remusexual. He loved Remus. He loved the way his eyes darted when he was lost in some novel. He loved the way he came up with really witty jokes without even thinking. He loved the way he could come up with, plan and get away with the most spectacular pranks. He loved the way his eyes lit up when he smiled. But most of all, he loved his laugh; a laugh that could brighten his day, a laugh that made Sirius' heart flutter, a laugh that made the whole world a better place. He loved Remus Lupin with all his being and he _had_ to tell him soon or he was going to explode.

At around three in the morning, Remus finally drifted off, leaving Sirius to try and work out how to tell him that he fancied him. He couldn't just blurt it out, that would be awkward. He'd have to be subtle. But subtlety was not one of Sirius Black's strong points…

**A/N There, first post in ages. I'm sort of nervous about writing slash, but what the Hell. Chapter two will be up soon xx**


End file.
